Camila Neekis
Camila Neekis (キャミラー・ニーキズ, Kyamirā Niikizu) is the cousin and first teacher of the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis, as well as a former member of the Magic Council, once occupying it's Second Seat. Before being given her seat on the council, Camila was a notable officer of the council's primary military force, the Rune Knights. Due to her many accomplishments while serving, she earned the moniker Final Captain (決定的大尉, Ketteiteki Taii). Eventually Camila even worked her way up the ranks and held the highest rank within the Knights, High Commandant. During her career as a Rune Knight, Camila also took on the task of training her cousin Jura. She was harsh and firm, but an effective teacher. Eventually Camila was offered her seat on the council by the then Chairman, Crawford Seam. She held her position on the council for over two decades, even after retiring from the Rune Knights. However, as she grew older Camila began to notice her peers seemed to be taking her less and less seriously. When the council discussed the topic of whether or not to make Camila's own cousin Jura a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Camila herself voiced opposition for the motion, stating that Jura would make the standard of the title go down. She was, however, outvoted and Jura was instated as a Wizard Saint. This was what finally pushed Camila over the edge. She no longer had any voice in the council, so she confronted Crawford privately and resigned. Following this, Camila disappeared from the public eye, and her name hasn't been in the news for over a decade. Appearance Camila is a small and frail looking old woman. She has a noticeably hunched back, and a wrinkled body. She has a petite build as it is, barely standing at five feet tall. Camila's hair is very long and whitish-gray hair. The way it is styled however, pulled up with a hairband, gives it a much shorter appearance. Originally, Camila's eyes were once an emerald color, but due to the effects of age and worsening vision, they have since faded to a lighter blue-gray color. Camila's usual attire consists of long, solid dark green dress. Over this she wears a cream-colored tunic, with a dark green sash tied around her waist. Holding her hair up is a green headband with a gold ring in the center. Personality History Camila was born in the year X714 in the nation that is now present-day Stella. There were complications were her birth, and as a result her mother died soon after Camila was brought into this world, leaving her father to single-handedly raise her. They weren't especially rich, but Camila's father managed to make ends meet for the majority of her childhood. When the small family did experience a financial low, Camila's uncle would lend a hand until his brother was financially stable once again. Unfortunately, when Camila was fourteen years old, her father became very deep in debt. This gave Camila the initiative to get a job and help support her family, so she packed her things and set off to join a guild. Initially she didn't know where exactly to start. She didn't have a penny to her name since any money she could spare she had left with her father. She caught or gathered whatever she ate. Finally she crossed over into Stella's neighboring country, Joya. Here Camila ran into an especially long period of bad luck in regards to gathering food. She was growing more and more desperate by the day, but as chance would have it, she ended up wondering onto the grounds of a Joyan monastery. The monks noticed her and immediately gave her something to eat and drink, offering her a room to stay in until she found work. Camila was grateful to the monks and accepted their kindness. While staying at the monastery, Camila was taught the signature fighting style of the monks, a martial art called Fa Jin. She trained extensively in the fighting style, becoming a very skilled practitioner of it during her stay at the monastery. Once she was able to become a threat in battle, Camila could then begin taking jobs as an independent mage. However, she didn't want the peaceful monks that had taken her in to know she was making combat her primary means of income, so she ended up saying goodbye to her surrogate family before becoming a mage. From here on she would travel from place to place, taking various jobs and sending a large portion of the money she earned to her father. As Camila grew older and became capable of completing higher level jobs, she also grew in fame. She never chose to join a guild however, and instead ended up affiliating herself with the Magic Council at the age of nineteen. After completing a period of training, Camila was deemed fit to become a soldier of the Council's main military force, the Rune Knights. During her career as a Rune Knight Camila rose through the ranks at a relatively swift pace, much faster than anyone had anticipated. After becoming a high ranking officer within the Knights, Camila was given the nickname the Final Captain for her efficiency in both commanding her underlings and engaging the enemy herself. In her early forties Camila was promoted to the most influential rank with the Rune Knights: High Commandant. With this she held authority over all other members of the Rune Knights, and was close to equal with even the council members themselves. She held this position for almost twenty years, gaining more renowned than ever as well as a reputation for being one of the greatest heroes the council had ever known. In her late fifties Camila was contacted by her cousin, the daughter of the uncle that had aided her father and herself financially through her childhood. Her cousin inquired if Camila would be willing to take her son on as her pupil and teach him Magic. Camila was a bit reluctant towards the idea initially, but eventually agreed to take on the boy as her apprentice. The boy's name was Jura. After becoming Jura magical instructor, Camila retired from her position within the Rune Knights, ending a career that had spanned almost four decades total. Thirteen year old Jura came to live with Camila at her home, and for the next four years she taught him harshly but extensively in the field of Magic. Once Jura completed his training under his aunt, he bid her farewell and returned to his home-country of Fiore, where he joined a guild by the name of Lamia Scale. However, despite turning Jura into and exceptional mage that would eventually rise within the ranks of his guild and become it's ace, Camila always held doubts in her own abilities to teach him and convey exactly what she meant to. Shortly after this, Camila received a message from the Magic Council. Surprisingly, the message was an offer for Camila to return and become a seated member of the council. Seeing as she no longer had a student to instruct, Camila accepted the offer and became the council's new Second Seat. Camila held this position for seven years. However, by her seventh year as a seated official, Camila had began to have the suspicion that she no longer had much influence in the council's affairs due to her age, and instead was simply there as a figurehead. Eventually the topic of giving the title of Wizard Saint to someone new after a former member had recently retired came up. Camila was surprised to know that the majority of the council thought her cousin and former apprentice Jura should be the next to bear the title. Camila however was opposed to idea, still believing she hadn't taught Jura enough and he was thus unfit to hold such a prestigious title. She was outvoted on this topic, and Jura became a full-fledged saint. This was the final insult to Camila's authority. Once the meeting was adjourned, she confronted the chairman at the time, Crawford Seam. She complained that none of the other members, including himself, no longer took her opinion seriously. She then proceeded to hand him her resignation from the council, much to Crawford's surprise. Following these events Camila left the council forever, and hasn't been heard from since. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Trivia *Her appearance is based on Toph Beifong from Legend of Korra. :*Her childhood appearance is based on Suyin Beifong from the same series. *For Camila and Jura's family relation go here. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Canon Relative Category:Wandering Mage